mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (universe)
The Mario universe refers to the [[Smash Flash series|Smash'' Flash series]]' collection of characters, stages, and properties that hail from Nintendo's expansive and hugely successful Mario videogame franchise. The Mario universe is Nintendo's most lucrative franchise, and it is flat-out the most successful game franchise in global sales and in history. Mario himself is Nintendo's mascot and is considered the most well-known video game character in the world, and he and his many friends and nemesis have appeared in dozens-upon-dozens of Nintendo video games, many of them best-sellers and several of which are considered some of the greatest games ever released. Directly as a result from this, there are more Mario-themed characters, items, and properties to be found in the Smash Flash series than any other Nintendo franchise, not the least of which are eight distinctive playable characters : Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser , Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Wario. The Mario universe is so expansive, in fact, that the last four characters are considered stars of their own sub-universes: the Yoshi universe, the Donkey Kong universe, and the Wario universe. Franchise description Nintendo had an arcade game called ''Radar Scope that was successful in Japan but not very much so in the United States. The then Nintendo president Hiroshi Yamauchi turned to the young game developer Shigeru Miyamoto and entrusted him with the development of a new game, which would be built from units of the Radar Scope game. Miyamoto came up with the game Donkey Kong, the game that would be the debut for the characters Mario (then referred to as "Jumpman" but later named Mario by Yamauchi due to Mario's comical resemblance to Nintendo of America's landlord, Mario Segali) as the hero and the ape Donkey Kong as the enemy. Mario reappeared in Donkey Kong Jr. under his proper name, and he appeared again along with his newly introduced brother Luigi in the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros, battling the turtle-like Shellcreepers as also-introduced enemies. It was not until the 1985 release of Super Mario Bros. for the Famicom/NES that the Mario franchise exploded into international renown. A side-scrolling platformer developed by Shigeru Miyamoto to feature far more attractive gameplay, graphical, and audio elements than any game beforehand, Super Mario Bros. became a worldwide hit, holding the Guinness World Record for best-selling game of all time (40 million units), cementing Nintendo as a world-renowned corporation by 1986, and single-handedly beginning a new era of video gaming that would evolve over many years to become what gaming is today. Super Mario Bros. introduced the Mushroom Kingdom as the fictional world that Mario and Luigi live in, and it introduced Princess "Peach" Toadstool as a main damsel-in-distress and Mario's love interest, as well as the turtle-like Koopa King, Bowser, as the consistent series nemesis, along with many other Mario-related elements such as Super Mushrooms and Starmen as power-up items, Goombas and Piranha Plants as enemies, Princess Peach's Castle as a location, and Toad,(Known as a Mushroom Retainer in that game), another character introduced. The 8-bit NES-era that took place as a result of Super Mario Bros. featured several Mario follow-up games. 1989's Super Mario Bros. 2 was modeled off a Japan-only side-scroller called Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic and released in the U.S., thereby introducing Shy Guys as mainstay Mario enemies. Then Super Mario Bros. 3 was released in 1990 and introduced more elements to the Mario franchise, such as suit upgrades like Raccoon Mario and minor characters such as Bowser's seven children. Both games were massive successes as well. Then when it came time to release the SNES for the 16-bit era, Yamanouchi assigned Miyamoto to develop Super Mario World, once again a massively successful side-scrolling platformer. The game introduced Yoshi, a dinosaur that would serve forever afterward as Mario's mount and pet-like companion in subsequent Mario games, as well as a star of some of its own games, including the 1995 SNES sequel Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, which further introduced characters such as Baby Mario. By this time, in addition, a Mario spin-off game for Game Boy, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, had introduced an "evil counterpart" to Mario, the series anti-hero Wario. Also by this time, Donkey Kong had successfully been integrated into his own series of games, starting with Donkey Kong Country. Nintendo's next system was the Nintendo 64. The primary launch game was the seminal Super Mario 64, the game to define the term "3D platformer" and therefore become one of the most influential games ever, contributing to the system's success and helping to permanently usher in an era of 3D gaming. Every Mario game released afterward, for pretty much whatever genre and system involved, would continue to conform to a generally high quality of design and would usually garner high-scoring reviews from the press, and the Mario franchise's appearances in 1999's Super Smash Bros. and 2001's Super Smash Bros. Melee would not be any different. As a whole, the Mario franchise is essentially Nintendo's primary thematic tileset with which to create games of various genres that adhere to a colorful aesthetic. There have been a lot of games featuring Mario and his many cohorts and nemesis released regularly for the past two decades, and more recent games include side-scrolling platformers like New Super Mario Bros. and Super Princess Peach for the DS; 3D platforming adventures such as Super Mario Sunshine for GameCube and Super Mario Galaxy for Wii; a series of popular kart-racing games under the banner of Mario Kart; a long-running series of multiplayer-based party games under the Mario Party name; sub-series of Mario sports games such as Golf and Tennis, among other sports; Role-Playing games like Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story for DS; and of course, the Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games. Aside from the RPGs, however, Mario games rarely feature long, emotionally involved storylines to facilitate character development; the various characters and properties of the Mushroom Kingdom are generally meant to represent personalities in a game-like atmosphere rather than storybook characterization and plot progression. In Super Smash Flash The Mario universe easily outnumbers every other universe represented in Super Smash Flash, perhaps not with playable characters, but it does with stages and items. Characters With two of the 28 fighters hailing directly from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario series easily outnumbers most of the one single-playable character series and equals many others. However it is outnumbered by the The Legend of Zelda series and even more the Sonic series. *'Mario': Himself a somewhat short, pudgy, and mustachioed man with a big nose and simplistic attire somewhat reminiscent of a plumber, with blue overalls, red cap, and white gloves as iconic features, Mario is the undisputed mascot of Nintendo and is the most well-known video game character in the world. He has appeared in many, many Nintendo games spanning a large variety of genres, such as platforming, kart racing, sports, and puzzle games, and in almost every appearance he is playable as the most balanced character of that game. He is made to be the most balanced character of the Super Smash Flash. roster, of which this is his first appearance in a fighting game, and new Smash players are encouraged to try out the game as him because of that. *'Luigi': Mario's younger, lankier brother in green rather than red has always been relegated to the role of Mario series co-star. In many Mario games where Luigi appears, he is a selectable alternative character to Mario, such as in the Mario Kart and Mario Party game series, while in some games like Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for GBA, the brothers are on equal terms in importance. There have even been instances where Luigi was the main star in Mario's place, such as in the GameCube puzzle-adventure game Luigi's Mansion where Luigi must use a vacuum-cleaner to suck up ghosts in a haunted mansion to rescue Mario. In Super Smash Flash, Luigi appears as an unlockable, alternative fighter to Mario, with his own unique quirks in his fighting style. Common Enemies The Mario series is one of two universes in SSF to feature a stage where a minor character appears as an obstacle, the other universe being the Sonic universe (Emerald Hill Zone e.v.). *'Koopa Troopa:' These turtle-like henchmen of Bowser's army retract into their shells when jumped upon, and while withdrawn the shells can either be kicked picked up or thrown at other enemies in many Mario platformers. A single hit is enough to defeat it, meaning its shell cannot be used as weapon in SSF. *'Winged Goomba:' Known in other kind of media as Paragoomba, it is an upgraded version of the wimp Goomba, these sport wings and fly around in set of a character player, unlike in the Mario series, in where you stomp them removing it's wings, converting it into simple Goomba enemies. They are beaten once they are hit. Stages The Mario universe, along the Super Smash Bros. universe, is the only franchise to feature in more than one stage in this game. Super Smash Flash features the following stages that are specifically Mario: *'Peach's Castle': The version of this Peach's Castle is very different to all and like Emerald Hill Zone and Hyrule Temple is a custom stage and never has appear in any of the original Super Smash Bros. It consist of a large plain with Peach's Castle in the background and a below little plain with a warp pipe and a pond of water. It is the largest stage in the game. *'Subcon': Based off in the Melee's stage, it is a stage made up of 3 sections. There are two upper platforms on either side of the stage and one lower one in the middle. The center platform is actually 2 platforms connected by a log. There is a pit on either side of the middle platform. No small logs fall in the waterfall. In adittion there is an Adventure Mode stage called Super Mario World based in the level called Yoshi's Island 2 of the game of the same name ofthe stage. It has the same structure, but the enemies don't have the same position. Items Likewise, there are more items based on Mario-based games than any other franchise. Including the Donkey Kong universe as part of this list will consequently include the Hammer as a Mario item: *'Bob-omb': A walking bomb, although it doesn't walk in this game, that usually patrols around and explodes when it feels like in the Mario games, making it very dangerous to Mario to run into in his games. In some games, Bob-ombs can be picked up and thrown at an opponent as a volatile projectile; this is the style of Bob-omb usage featured in its appearance as an item. *'Fire Flower': A semi-sentient flower imbued with the power of fire. In many Mario platformers, Mario and Luigi can pick this up and gain the ability to launch fireballs from their hands. In Smash Flash, however, it is used more as a weapon that can be wielded to project a continuous stream of fire into the area in front of the wielder. *'Green Shell': Bowser's army of turtle underlings, called Koopa Troopas, come in several colors of these protective shells. Green-shelled Koopas often walk off the edges of platforms, and if jumped on by Mario, the Koopa will be ejected from its shell. The now-empty Green Shell can then be used as a weapon, either kicked at enemies or thrown at them. As a Smash item, it can be picked-up and thrown at enemies to do damage and often cause them to be sent flying a far distance. In Super Smash Flash 2 The Mario series once again returned in this sequel with new features that makes it on of the biggest universes in the game. Unfortunately, the game is still under development and a few things were confirmed. Characters Two new characters were added in the Mario roster, making now four characters from the Mario franchise playable in SSF2, not counting any sub-franchises, in which case the total number is eight. *'Mario': Mario himself was the first fighter showcased, and he is given a slight character model redesign for his appearance. Like the rest of the Flash 2 roster, Mario has a new special move called a Final Smash that is in particular the Fire Mario from the Mario series. However, through one of his special moves, he can still perform his Final Smash from Brawl, the Mario Finale. *'Princess Peach': A new and original fighter, Peach is a damsel-in-distress for Mario to rescue from Bowser's clutches in many Mario games. She is the princess who assumes lordship over the Mushroom Kingdom with her half-sized mushroom-headed servants named Toads. Her Final Smash is not been confirmed. *'Bowser': A new and original fighter, Mario's arch-enemy is heftier and slower than any other fighter thus far. Bowser is often made to be a final boss in many Mario games, while in several other cases is made to be a selectable character in games like Mario Kart. Bowser is constantly trying to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom with his army of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and others. A brutish, oafish, and sarcastically witty character with the ability to breathe fire in all his appearances in games, Bowser is one of the most recognizable videogame villains, though there have been cases where he shows a limited capacity for good. His Final Smash hasn't been confirmed. *'Luigi': Luigi returns as an unlockable veteran once again. As usual, he is similar to his brother, Mario. Luigi's Final Smash, Poltergust Luigi, is very similar to his brother's one, with the difference that Luigi pulls out his ghost-trapping vacuum, the Poltergust 3000, launching a variety of diverse items, like fire or insane ghosts. Bosses There are no major bosses confirmed at this moment, however, images have reveal cannons that will be used to reach the boss fight at the end of a stage.But is possible bowser .jr and he ship. Mini-Boss *'Petey Piranha': A recurring pirahna boss in the Mario series, it appears as a mini-boss found in the underground section of the Mushroom Kingdom stage. It is unknown how he will attack. Assist Trophies Since the old Smash Flash DOJO!! was closed to make way for a new one, all info about Assist Trophies is unknown. Geno, from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, was supposed to be an Assist Trophy who launches his hands as small rockets similar to Mega Man's Final Smash, Super Adapter.And possible the vyrus of Dr.Mario. Common Enemies Many Mario enemies appear during the regular Adventure Mode and, perhaps, The Flash Of Shadows, many of them are minions of Bowser. This enemies are: *'Angry Sun': A small short-tempered evil sun who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. It originally attacked by swooping down in a U-shaped arch to hit the Mario Bros.. It is one of the enemies found in harder levels. *'Boo': A very shy but annoying ghost who covers its face and turns transparent if someone stares a it, however if they turn around and no one stares at it, then, it will slowly chase them until it hits them. It is currently unknown how to defeat them. *'Bullet Bill': A missile-like enemy in the Mario series that is shoot from tall standing shooter called Bill Blasters. A Bullet Bill usually follows a straight direction until it gets destroyed or get off-screen. A stronger variant known as Heat-Seeking Bullet Bill, follows the player until it can hit him; it can be differenciated from a regular Bullet Bill becuase its eyes flashes in red color. *'Goomba': An iconic Mario enemy who appears to be a small brown-mushroom creture that usually refered as the "betrayer of the Mushroom Kingdom" when a great number of them joined Bowser's troops. Goombas are the most common "soldiers" in Bowser's troops alongside Koopa Troopas, they are also very weak as a single stomp is enough to get rid of them. *'Koopa Troopa': Re-appear as an enemy in this game, it is possible its shell could be used this time as projectiles if someone hits it. *'Piranha Plant': A carnivorous plant that is usually hide inside Warp Pipes, it will try to bite anyone that makes contact with it. If someone stands next to the pipe, this plant will retreat inside it allowing anyone to pass safely. Stages As for now, only 3 stages have been confirmed to appear while other are proposal only and haven't been confirmed. *'Galaxy Tours': A compilation of various galaxy-stages coming from both Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. The difference between this and the original Super Mario Galaxy games' galaxies, is that the planetoids won't been affected by its own gravity making characters fall. The visited galaxies are (the asterisk denotes previously confirmed locations but later scrapped): :*Comet Observatory (main) :*Battlerock Galaxy* :*Freezeflame Galaxy* :*Ghostly Galaxy* :*Good Egg Galaxy :*Honeyhive Galaxy* :*Hurry Scurry Galaxy* *'Peach's Castle': Based off on the Peach's Castle of Super Smash Bros. 64. It has two main platforms, one on top of another. It is possible to fall through the top platform. The bottom platform partially comprises of a block going left to right. On the top two corners there are two floating, inward-angled platforms that prevent people from being smash away too easily. *'Mushroom Kingdom II': A returning stage now with the name of it's Smash appearance. It has a totally new design, which makes it look more like the Melee's counterpart. Birdo an Pidgit now appear in the stage. A whole Adventure Mode stage named as the place where the settings of many Mario game take place, Mushroom Kingdom appears as the first stage of this mode. It is divided in three sections, known so far; an overground section, and underground section and Bowser's Castle. Items The following list contains speculated items so those are subject to be changed or removed from SSF2. *'Bob-omb': Returning from SSF essentially unaltered as a very potent throwable projectile. Maybe it could walk this time. *'Blue Shell': A new item from the Mario Kart series but it's effect is still unknown. Maybe it would follow and hit the character with the most less damage percent in the match. *'Fire Flower': Returning from SSF essentially unaltered in function and purpose. *'Freezie': A new item hailing from Mario Bros. In Melee, when it appears, it slides in one direction and will fall off the stage if not picked up in time. It can be hurled at an opponent to encase that opponent in a slab of ice, and he will be temporarily immobilized as you whale on him and pile on the damage without any knockback. *'Green Shell': Returning from SSF essentially unaltered in function and purpose. *'Metal Box': A new item based on the Metal power-up box introduced in Super Mario 64, which would change Mario into Metal Mario and give him much greater power but weight as well. It does just that as an item in Melee, turning the character temporarily into a living metal model of themselves and increasing his resiliency, but also his dropping weight. *'Poison Mushroom': A new item. After the release of Super Mario Bros., a direct sequel was released in Japan afterward that would later be released stateside as "The Lost Levels", part of the package for Super Mario All-Stars for the Super NES, and it featured mushrooms that looked similar to Super Mushrooms but would actually hurt Mario instead of make him bigger if he grabbed it. The Poison Mushroom is a Melee item that looks like the Super Mushroom, but will cause the character that touches it to temporarily become tiny, and therefore much weaker. *'POW Block': A new item that first appears in Mario Bros. When the POW Block is struck, it knocks over all enemies currently touching the ground or a platform. The POW Block had a limited number of uses. There is also a parodied version named the WOW Block but belongs to to the McLeodGaming universe. *'Red Shell': A new item. Red-shelled Koopas don't fall off the edge like the Green-shelled Koopas. They just turn around and go the other direction and, if jumped on by Mario, the Koopa will be ejected from it's shell. The now-empty Red Shell can then be used as a weapon, either kicked at enemies or thrown at them. As a Smash item, when set in motion, the red shell will spin by itself on the ground and head towards the X-position of the nearest character on the stage for a short period of time, and characters hit by it will receive some damage and be knocked back. *'Starman': A new item found in many Mario platformers is a five-sided semi-sentient glowing yellow star that bounces around, and if Mario can touch it, he will be made invincible for a short period of time, during which any enemy that touches him will be defeated. It functions much like that in Smash, though opponents won't be damaged for touching you, but while under the influence of a Starman, you will not take damage nor will you be knocked back by anything. *'Super Mushroom': A new item based on the classic Super Mushroom powerup of many Mario games, starting from Super Mario Bros. onward. In many of its appearances, the Super Mushroom increases whoever grabs it in size and extends his life meter by 1. In Melee, touching it enlarges the character to make it bulkier and stronger for a duration of time. It looks nearly identical to its polar opposite, the Poison Mushroom, so if both items can appear in a match, it is hard for the player to tell what kind of mushroom it is when one of these two mushrooms appear, so grabbing it may be a risk. Category:Universes Category:Mario universe